Broken Heart
by xShortyTorix
Summary: Troy is going out with Sharpay behind her back, and one day she catches them. Troy and Gabriella were going to do the talent show, but now that they've broken up they're singing separate songs. What will they sing? Songfic, slight Tropay.


**Love's a Lie**

**A/N: Okay so this is my first songfic story so please be nice and it's to the song "Your Love is a Lie" by Simple Plan. (This is for a contest) Troy sings Go on Girl and Gabriella sings Your Love is a lie.**

**Summary: Gabriella finds Troy with another girl and right before the talent show at East High she breaks up with him. They are both left alone to sing two songs for the talent show instead of just one song together.**

* * *

Gabriella walks over to Troy's house and knocks on the door but no one answers, she looks in the window and see's Troy kissing Sharpay. Furious she runs away back to her house and plans to break up with him the next day. She forgot about the talent show that was that same day, they were both going to do a duet together but knew that she'd have to break up with him before the talent show. She hears her cell phone ring and see's that it's Troy she doesn't answer it. She calls Taylor and told her what happened.

"Taylor, can you please come over? I need someone to talk to." You can tell that her voice was quivering from trying not to cry.

"Sure hun, I'll be over there soon would you like some ice cream?" Taylor asked in the most caring tone.

"Yes please you know my favorite. Strawberry chocolate ice cream two scoops or just the tub will do." She could hear Taylor laughing and said okay.

With that she waited downstairs for Taylor, her mom was at work so she won't be home till about sevenish. She put in the movie Click which was her favorite movie, and just as she did that she heard the doorbell ring and saw that it was Taylor. She hugged her tightly and started crying again.

"Hey, Gabby what's wrong? Please tell me what happened." She asked her comfortingly.

"I was on my way over to Troy's house when no one was answering the door and I looked inside the window and saw him kissing Sharpay!" she yelled.

"Alright Gabby calm down, calm down okay, here have some ice cream." Gabby took the whole tub of strawberry chocolate ice cream and started eating it.

Taylor only laughed and sat Gabby down and pushed play as the movie started to play.

Gabby once again heard her cell phone go off and found that once again it was Troy. She sighed heavily and decided to answer it.

"_Hello?"_ Gabby said in a quivering voice.

"Gabby are you okay what's wrong?" asked Troy in the most fake caring tone that Gabby has ever heard of.

"Troy can you come over here; I need to talk to you." She said after she calmed down.

"Okay babe," Troy said, "I'll be over there very soon."

Gabby nodded into the phone and hung up, "Taylor, Troy's coming over and I'm going to break up with him can you wait in my room please." She asked.

"Of course, if you need back up please let me know, because I'm so not afraid to kick him in the nuts." She said with aggression.

Gabriella smiles and laughs and only nods, "Can you spend the night tonight?"

"I'm sorry hun I have to baby sit tonight, but I can ask my mom if you can come over tonight and help me and maybe even spend the night to." She said.

"Okay, I'll leave my mom a message later and let her know about everything that has happened." She sadly said.

"Okay I'll be upstairs." Tay said.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang, and Gabriella not sure if she's ready for this hesitantly opened the door. Troy tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I know you're going out with Sharpay behind my back Troy." She said while looking down.

"Gabriella, no I'm not you know I lov-"Gabriella interrupted him and said, "Save it Troy I saw it with my own eyes. I saw you two kissing on the couch after school today. Remember we were going to have a study session. Oh and by the way this does mean that we over, so you can go back to your little ice queen princess otherwise known as the slut **(A/N: BTW I love Ashley Tisdale so I'm not dissing her at all I promise**!!) and have your little fairy tell ending okay."

Gabby pushed him out the door and slammed the door on his face and she smiled to herself as she found that she was proud of herself. Taylor came down and shrieked with excitement at accomplishment of what she did. Neither thought she had the guts to do that.

Later that night she had received a couple of calls from Troy begging him to take him back, but she wouldn't have it. She really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow she would have to avoid him at all costs.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next day feeling very confident in her, until of course she remembered that she had to do the talent show by herself. She knew that she would be getting stage fright at first but hopefully she can conquer that and show Troy what he did to her. It was still only six thirty in the morning and she had time before she had to get to school. So she decided to write more of her song that she started last night. Right now all she has is the first part of the chorus, which she thought suit her really well.

**I fall asleep by the telephone.  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
Tell me, where have you been? (Where have you been?)  
I found a note with another name.  
You blow a kiss but it just doesn't feel the same.  
Cauz I can feel that you're gone. (Feel that you're gone)  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool.  
You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool!**

She smiled at herself as she felt proud for writing it without breaking down into tears, as she felt herself begin to form words in her mind she started writing more.

**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)**

She figured that this would be the beginning of the chorus so she wrote more as she begin to feel the power of words flood through her mind.

**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie! Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie!)**

Then she wrote the second verse which came out very powerful in her mind she found herself screaming it.

**You look so innocent,  
but the guilt in your voice gives you away.  
Yeah, you know what I mean (know what I mean)  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you**

She looked at the clock and it said seven o clock, she decided that she will write more once she got to school that is until she felt more words come through.

**And do you think about me when he fks you?  
Could you be more obscene? (be more obscene)  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right.  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late!**

She decided that, that was enough until she got to school so she hopped into her car and she listened to some songs on the radio that also suit her and made her think of more words for her song. She heard the song Drive come on by her favorite artist Vanessa Hudgens.

**I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins, I've had some falls **

**The road is long and time is short **

**I don't wanna spend to much time in thought **

**I don't intend to play it safe **

**I've gotta move to find my place **

**I wasn't born for small talk crowds **

**I know what I want and it's not in this town **

**I don't wanna just survive **

**I'm gonna hit the road **

**I'm gonna drive! **

**I've hit the highway **

**And I'm not coming home **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I'll do it my way **

**I'll call you on the phone **

**When I arrive **

**It's all I got **

**And I'm not gonna stop for no one **

**In my way, as long as I'm alive **

**I'm gonna drive **

**Everything I said, I meant **

**Nothing comes by accident **

**I'll change my name and change my face **

**To want something better is no disgrace **

**I'm just following the signs **

**Keep my eyes ahead **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I've hit the highway **

**And I'm not coming home **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I'll do it my way **

**I'll call you on the phone **

**When I arrive **

**It's all I got **

**And I'm not gonna stop for no one **

**In my way as long as I'm alive **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I've come a long way **

**I see the light of day **

**I thin I've found **

**The answers I'm looking for **

**And there ain't no reason **

**For turning back **

**It's just one life **

**I'll play the hand I've got **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I've hit the highway **

**And I'm not coming home **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I'll do it my way **

**I'll call you on the phone **

**When I arrive **

**It's all I got **

**And I'm not gonna stop for no one **

**In my way, as along as I'm alive **

**I'm gonna drive **

**And I'm not coming home **

**I'm gonna drive **

**I'll do it my way **

**I'll call you on the phone **

**When I arrive **

**It's all I got **

**And I'm not gonna stop for no one **

**In my way as long as I'm alive **

**I'm gonna drive. **

As she reached school she felt more words flood through her mind after listening to that song, that one particular song always help her concentrate. She found her next line of words to be powerful strong words that she never thought would come through her mind.

**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know**

She head towards the drama room and found that no one was in there so she sat by the piano and started singing her song feeling the beat come to her as she played the piano.

**I fall asleep by the telephone.  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
Tell me, where have you been? (where have you been)  
I found a note with another name.  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same.  
Cauz I can feel that you're gone. (feel that you're gone)  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool.  
You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool!**

**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie! Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie!)**

**You look so innocent,  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away.  
Yeah, you know what I mean (know what I mean)  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
**

** Love Is A Lie lyrics found on  
And do you think about me when he fks you?  
Could you be more obscene? (be more obscene)  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right.  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late!**

**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know**

Gabriella wanted to write more but she had to get to her homeroom before the bell and as she did she felt more words come to mind but couldn't write them down till she got to class. She figured that she would rehearse more during lunch and her free period. Once she finally sat down she wrote these next few lines:

**Your love is just a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
You're nothing but a lie!**

**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie!  
I know, you're nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
You're nothing but a a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
Your love is just a lie!**

Which she had decided that, that would be the end of her song and she smiled and re-read over her lines; she couldn't wait to perform them and rehears more of the beat she had.

All day she spent a lot of time rehearsing and rushed home to practice one last time, then she finally got ready. The talent show was at seven and she had to get ready early because everyone who was participating in it had to be there early to make sure everything was in place. She grabbed her song book and head out towards the door with her mom.

"Bye Gabs' good luck!" her mom said as she dropped her off.

She headed towards the stage and made sure that the piano was there. Sharpay was going first with Troy they were both singing a song together. She knew she would be pissed if she talked to him so she just ignored them. Finally it was time Sharpay and Troy were first, then it was Sharpay and her brother, then her brother Ryan, then her, last was Troy and Sharpay by themselves. There weren't many people who signed up but Ms. Darbus made sure that it was a good talent show.

"Our first act is Troy and Sharpay with You Are the Music in Me" she announced to the audience.

**SHARPAY:  
Five, Six, Seven, Eight!  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music yeah...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music yeah...  
are the music yeah...**

**You know the words "once upon a time."  
Make you listen, there's a reason.  
When you dream, there's a chance you'll find,  
a little laughter, or happy ever after.**

**TROY AND SHARPAY:  
Your harmony to the melody,  
it's echoing inside my head.  
A single voice, above the noise.  
And like a common thread,  
you are Singing to me!**

**TROY:  
When I hear my favorite song,  
I know we belong.  
You are the music in me.**

**SHARPAY:  
It's living in all of us,  
it's here here because...  
You are the music in me.**

**Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music yeah...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music yeah...  
are the music yeah...**

**(Piano Solo)  
**

**  
(Your harmony to melody,  
it's echoing inside my head.)**

**TROY:  
When I hear my favorite song,  
I know we belong  
cause  
you are the music in me.  
SHARPAY:  
It's living in all of us,  
t's here here because...  
You are the music in,  
me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me,  
Nah, nah, nah, you are the music in me.  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in ME!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**TROY:  
Oh, yeah?**

"Great job you guys, alright next we have Sharpay and her brother Ryan!"

**Ryan:**

**It's hard to believe**

**That I couldn't see**

**Together:**

**You were always there beside me**

**Thought I was alone**

**With no one to hold**

**But you were always right beside me**

**Sharpay:**

**This feelings like no other**

**Together:**

**I want you to know**

**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**

**the way you do**

**I've never had someone as good for me as you**

**no one like you so lonely before i finally found**

**what I've been looking for**

**Sharpay:**

**So good to be seen**

**So good to be heard**

**Together:**

**Don't have to say a word**

**Ryan:**

**For so long I was lost**

**So good to be found**

**Together:**

**I'm loving having you around**

**Ryan:**

**This feeling's like no other**

**Together:**

**I want you to know**

**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**I've never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before, I finally found**

**what I've been looking for**

**Together:**

**Doo Doo DooDooDoo**

**Doo Doo DooDooDoo**

**Woa-ah-ah-ooh-ah-aw2**

"Once again great job both of you. Up next we have Ryan singing My Immortal" said Ms. Darbus.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

"Wow, that was beautiful Ryan great job!" She said to him and patted him on the back.

"Alright so next we did have Gabriella and Troy singing together but they decided not to, so here's Gabriella singing Your Love is A Lie."

"This is something I wrote my self and I'm dedicating this to someone who used to be very close to me but I found out that he was nothing but a pack of lies. And you know who you are."

She sat at the piano and begin singing;

**I fall asleep by the telephone.  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
Tell me, where have you been? (where have you been)  
I found a note with another name.  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same.  
Cauz I can feel that you're gone. (feel that you're gone)  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool.  
You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool!**

**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie! Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie!)**

**You look so innocent,  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away.  
Yeah, you know what I mean (know what I mean)  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
Love Is A Lie lyrics found on  
And do you think about me when he fks you?  
Could you be more obscene? (be more obscene)  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right.  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late!**

**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
You're nothing but a lie!**

**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie!  
**

**I know, you're nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
You're nothing but a a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
Your love is just a lie!**

The audience roared with applause as she finished and smiled to herself and looked to Troy who had his mouth open wide surprised at her.

"You might want to close your mouth Troy flies might come in." Gabriella said as she passed him and closed his mouth for him.

Troy looked towards her with such a surprised look on his face and decided that he can go next, which he did.

"Alright here is our famous Troy Bolton singing Go On Girl." Announced Ms. Darbus.

"This song is for someone I thought I cared about but they just need to move on from me, this is for you and you know who you are." He said while looking straight at Gabriella.

**I can't get it back, but I don't want it back**

**I've realized that she don't know how to act **

**Never been a dumb dude, no I'm not dense **

**I just had a slight lack of common sense**

**I was the good guy, she was the bad girl **

**I'm thinking one girl, she thinking me, Earl, James, and Jimmy **

**Yep she had plenty**

**But love for me, she didn't have any **

**I was inviting her into my heart **

**But she was out riding in some other man's car **

**She was my night time, thought I was her star **

**Guess I was wrong but see I'm strong **

**Won't take long for me to move on **

**Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine **

**Only gonna play the fool one time **

**Trust me when I say that I'll be okay **

**Go on girl, go on girl, go on girl **

**I can't get it back, but I don't want it back **

**I've realized that she don't know how to act **

**Tried to settle down and look what I got **

**Thought it was my time but I guess not yet **

**She at the bar getting drinks from many men **

**I'm in the house, thinking she's with her girlfriends, **

**Just not knowing, truly not knowing **

**I look back now like man, I was open **

**I was inviting her into my heart **

**But she was out riding in some other man's car **

**She was my night time, thought I was her star **

**Guess I was wrong, but see I'm strong **

**Won't take long for me to move on **

**Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine**

**Only gonna play the fool one time **

**Trust me when I say that I'll be okay **

**Go on Girl, go on girl, go on girl **

**The mistake I made is clear **

**We never should've been together **

**That's the reason you're not here **

**I know that I can do much better **

**Not a single salty tear **

**Not a feeling in my chest **

**Baby I'm feeling on stress **

**I'm to fly to be depressed **

**Go on girl, go on girl **

**Go on girl, go on girl **

**Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine **

**Only gonna play the fool one time **

**Trust me when I say that I'll be okay **

**Go on girl, go on girl, go on girl **

**Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine **

**Only gonna play the fool one time **

**Trust me when I say that I'll be okay **

**Go on girl, go on girl, go on girl **

**Go on girl, go on girl, go on girl**

**I'll be fine. **

Even though they were broken up Gabriella couldn't help but clap for him. She was proud of him for singing that powerful song. "Troy Bolton, wow another great song! Alright well last but not least we have our wonderful Sharpay Evans singing So Much For you!" yelled Ms. Darbus, there was a small clap before she began.

**If you got the time, I'll take it **

**If you got the vibe, we'll make it **

**I'll do that, I'll do that **

**If you wanna dance, let's move it **

**If you wanna play, let's play it **

**I'll do that, I'll do that **

**And I get on up and I get on down **

**And I play the fool when I act the clown **

**You know that I'd do anything for you **

**If you want the world, you got it **

**If you want the girl, you got it **

**I'll do that, baby, I'll do that **

**So much for you **

**If you want it all, you got it **

**Can you hear me call? You got it **

**I'll do that baby, I'll do that **

**So much for you **

**So much for you **

**So much for you **

**If you got the game, let's win it **

**If you got the mood, let's bring it **

**I'll do that, I'll do that **

**If you got the song, just sing it **

**If you sing it wrong, just swing it **

**I'll do that, I'll do that **

**If you want the world, you got it **

**If you want the girl, you got it **

**I'll do that, baby, I'll do that **

**So much for you **

**If you want it all, you got it **

**Can you hear me call? You got it **

**I'll do that, baby, I'll do that **

**So much for you **

**So much for you **

**So much for you **

**Cause if you want it **

**You gotta have it, own it, feel it **

**And believe it, go achieve it **

**And if you know it **

**You've gotta shout it, scream it yell it **

**Won't you show it?**

**Don't you blow it **

**If you want the world you got it **

**If you want the girl you got it **

**I'll do that baby, I'll do that **

**So much for you **

**If you want it all you got it **

**Can you hear me call? You got it **

**I'll do that, baby, I'll do that **

**So much for you **

**So much for you **

**So much for you **

Everyone clapped for her and Troy smiled at her and winked, then took there seats and waited to see who the winners were going to be.

"Alright judges may I have the envelope please?" Ms. Darbus said. They handed her the winners, and there were going to be first, second, and third place winners.

"Now third place winners are, Troy and Sharpay, second place is Ryan Evans, and finally our first place winner is…." She paused for dramatic effect. "Gabriella Montez with Your Love is A Lie congratulations all and here are your prizes!"

She handed them all trophies and smiled at them. Gabriella smiled, she saw Ryan smile at her as well and went over to him and congratulated him as well. They all went there separate ways and headed home.

A/N: This story was going to be short so that's why this chapter is so long, also next chapter is just a small little epilogue for the story.

Hope you enjoyed it byes

3Tori


End file.
